


Fawkes' Observations

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: Death is an enigma- and Fawkes doesn't mean the process.The decidedly most rational and objective being in Grimmauld Place, Fawkes, reflects in the conclusions he has made of Death's character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> I am sorry for any and all errors in my grammar.  
> And Fawkes has a bit of a mouth on him and swears a little.  
> So I've had this for a while, it's set vaguely between Pet Peeve and Thestral because IP isn't here yet. That would throw Fawkes for yet another loop regarding Death's behaviour.

Death is an enigma, and Fawkes doesn't mean the process- though that confuses him too. He means the guy. He lives with him and he thinks he gets him then Death does something and he realises he's wrong. There's normally not much to do, same as when he was in Albus's office, so he watches Death because he intrigues him. Also old habits die hard.

Death observes but he doesn't understand:  
Death has been round longer than anyone (present) can remember. He's seen civilisations rise, and fall, as he has mentioned to Fawkes many times; usually when reminding him how much older he is than him. Fawkes doubts Death could do the job he does without observing, but with all the bemoaning of mortality, and humanity, and their mistakes, Death clearly doesn't understand _why _humans do what they do. And that's fair enough. Fawkes doesn't always get it either. But Death, Death doesn't understand why they keep going, why Fawkes is both content with, and admires humans. Watching from afar, Fawkes doesn't think Death's had the chance to really grasp "why?". And it's not just the big things, Death doesn't understand the human display of emotion properly- hell, he can feel it. But on other people? Recognise the signs and all the other little nuances of human's actions? He hasn't got a clue. Death has watched Humanity for far longer than Fawkes feels he should have; but he still doesn't understand.__

__Death is smarter than he lets on:  
Yeah so he acts like a child half the time. Don't let it fool you. Fawkes thinks that Death is using it as some kind of screening, protective/defensive measure. Makes people more likely to understimate him, but the guy? Being? All-mighty power? Whatever- can run a sucessful business of managing the dead, and churns out plans like "Simpsons" episodes, and that's got to take brains. Death doesn't get people but he does understand himself. And self-awareness is very important, Fawkes feels, because Death can tell how he will react to a given situation, unforseen circumstances will not intefere with his plans. Death knows what's what, he just pretends to have no clue. With that trove of knowledge you've got to protect or let it be abused._ _

__Death is not as harmless as he makes out to be:  
Fawkes said that Death acts like a child _half _the time. Half the time he doesn't, and when he acts his age, or even something close to it, it is actually truly terrifying. He is a fuzzy little sword that will gut you with all the passion and emotion of one. That is to say none. He was going to kill Fawkes, he changed his mind yes, but the plan was genuienely there, and he had no qualms about nor did he face any difficulties in destroying Harry's life. He has lived for longer than Fawkes can comprend, and Fawkes isn't sure if Death himself is truly unaware of how powerful he is, or if he just likes to hide it. He just waves off the fact that he can kill someone, essentially, by looking at them- and he will, if he so desires. Fawkes also knows thaT Death has been the cause of many of the jobs he attends- especially if they relate to the Peverells. Fawkes can not explain how grateful he is that he and Death have made amends, and that Death is really a good guy, because if he really tried. Like with dedication and no passion, Fawkes would be dead. And Death would gloss over it, because it's just a _kill _, it didn't take anything out of him._____ _

______Death doesn't want friends so much as people he can rely on:  
He pushes them away and ruins their lives because then their reaction is predictable and expected and he can rely on it to happen, friends just leave you- that's how Fawkes thinks Death views the people in his life. The Deities abandoned him without a word, Fawkes doesn't even want to know what happened with Ignotus really because the moony eyed rambling he sometimes goes on is very telling. As is the fact that Fawkes has _never _seen him. But the point is Death hasn't had a very good track record with the people close to him, his _friends _you might say. But what probably hurt most is that it was unexpected and random, Fawkes knows this is true for a fact becaue Death actually told him. Cause of all the Master of Death stuff Fawkes and Harry can't actually leave, not properly. So this is how Fawkes thinks Death sees it. Death doesn't need to make them like him because he and Harry won't leave- no nasty unexpected suprises there and no need for Death to become attached. Death can rely on their presence without having to make them his friends- because they can hurt you like no other._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Death is both blissfully ignorant and painfully aware:  
Sometimes Fawkes thinks Death sees everything in black and white. Mortals kill people- bad! The eat the weeds- good! Ignoring, or not seeing the more complex shades of grey. And Fawkes doesn't mean the bloody book. Also because doesn't understand humans he doesn't _get _why they do what they do, the more twisted motivations. He just sees tham as bad and that's it. Well sometimes. The guy's "family?" Left him when he was pretty young (relatively) so he knows that people can be selfish and he recognises it. Selflessness and spontaneous kindness not so much. Same with rudeness and egotism. He just can't see the difference. So while Death gets to live sheltered from the worst of human motivation he still sees the outcomes. Personally Fawkes thinks that's worse. He sees people do terrible things without getting why. He knows that humans can be scum and a waste of space without seeing reasons, however many eons of watching humans screw up will do that to a person. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but those few slabs that aren't? They look just the same to Death, and he doesn't get why they shouldn't.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Death knows what he really wants- he just won't admit it:  
He wants friends doesn't he? People he can shout at and be shouted by, but who will still be there the next day ready to start things anew. He wants Fawkes and Harry to like him despite all the blustering and attempting to end/ruin their lives respectively. Fawkes sees the longing glances he shoots their way when he and Harry are having some chill time. He wants to be a part of it too but Fawkes believs that Death feels he doesn't belong- yet he wants to. And so he plays sour grapes, just a little more extreme than usual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Death actually makes very good plans:  
He gets what he really wants out of them. Friendship and kinda trust. At a first glance one might think all his plans failed. Harry doesn't hate him, Fawkes is alive, and avatar still hasn't come back for season 4. Fawkes has got to disagree. The plans have resulted in atttention for Death. Attention from people who are now his friends, who have his back and he can trust. He managed to get a guy who had wanted nothing to do with him become his roomate and his "sworn nemesis" his friend. Now those sound like well laid plans to Fawkes, especially since they got Death what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Death is really very old:  
This one seems more obvious. Of couse Death is old- he's the embodiement of death itself! But he also acts like a child, and not just because he likes typically juvenile things. He's needy, wants attention, and seems to have some issues with right and wrong, but to Fawkes, a lot of it seems like an act. What child makes a plan to destroy someone's life- and a good one at that? Death knew what to do for maximum effect; and his plan to kill Fawkes, well it's not very childish to try to kill, perhaps your only friend's pet. Fawkes sees him sometimes, or well, saw him, when Death was watching him unguarded beneath the cloak. He looked so hurt and _weary _. Death has the baggage of millenias, and if it helps Death to act like he has no care in the world, if it helps him to tell who will tolerate him or not- that can only have come from expereince; and for Death to implement what he does, and feel what he tries to ignore, he's old. And no child would really act like that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Death is less carefree than he makes out:  
Similar to the above, for all he acts like he just wants to have fun and watch cartoons. The crack a joke the minute the conversation gets serious attitude, Death's got baggage. Fawkes means just firstly _look _at all the duties and work the guy has to do and that has put a lot of stress on him. But it is also very clear to Fawkes that there is _no bloody way in hell _that Death is even remotely over or close to dealing- properly- with having been abandoned. He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders as he tries to maintain the natural order to make it go round; and Fawkes doesn't think anyone could be carefree with that burden._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Death is a liar, but he is very honest:  
He tricked the Peverell Brothers, he tricked and manipulated Harry, hell! He's _Death _, he probably just lies because it's an evil thing to do! Well no. It took Fawkes a while to see this, but he should have seen it sooner. Death wears his emotions on his sleeve along with his heart- or at least when he is under the cloak and thinks he's invisible. Fawkes doesn't feel that something like Death would lie to your face, at least without being caught. Death has explained to Fawkes before, very earnestly, about how he didn't lie to the brothers, and he didn't _lie _to Harry. At all. Once Harry confronted him Death had very happily and eagerly spilt the beans, and while Fawkes will _never _condone Death's actions towards Harry, Death has never actually been anything less than perfectly honest. If they ever bothered to ask him the truth._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And yeah. Maybe Fawkes should be more scared of Death than he is. Maybe he should wonder more about how little _sense _he makes, but he is a chill guy except when he's not. Still he could have worse housemates, and he's never lonely anymore.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
